


you call the shots babe

by marciee



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Basically, Blow Jobs, HWITAEK IS A POWER BOTTOM YALL BLIND, I NEVER SEE THIS OK LET ME LIVE??? ? ? ? ? ?, M/M, Milking, One Shot, PWP, Smut, bottom!hwitaek, enjoy ???, i have so many regrets, im sorry in advance if u read this, jinho is mentioned, jinhongseok is referenced, oh and, top!hyojong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: Hwitaek turned to face him on his side, a smile on his face as he peeked from his barely open eyes. He was fighting to stay awake, but Hyojong looked so gorgeous that he couldn’t take his eyes off him.





	you call the shots babe

Hyojong took his pants off of his legs and peeled off his shirt, Hwitaek watching next to him, his body already bare. The week of dishes he has to do for Jinho to cover him is totally worth it. Hwitaek could stare at Hyojong all day, just sit in bed and study him like an artwork, because Hyojong’s body looked like the collaboration of the best sculptors to exist. Hyojong leaned forward and kissed him, leaving him breathless. This was unlike the other times they’ve kissed, where they took it slow with light adoring kisses. Their kisses were now fast, rough with passionate undertones. It was the kind of kiss that made Hwitaek wish Hyojong would just throw him up a wall and fuck him mercilessly. 

Although he didn’t start pounding Hwitaek into his bedroom wall, Hyojong pressed against his naked body on the top of his bed, like a butterfly pinned onto a board. The lights were off the gap between the drapes and a dim lamp the only source of brightness. Hwitaek could barely see. Bouts of ecstasy forced his eyelids to flicker, but he was overly aware of Hyojong’s touch. Hyojong’s intoxicating lips, fingers, tongue, was everywhere on Hwitaek, from his hair to his stomach to his bare thighs. Noises he couldn’t control left his lips, the redness on his cheeks spreading to his ears. Hyojong paused for a moment and Hwitaek cracked open his eyes to look up at him. 

The moonlight caressed Hyojong’s smirk. He straddled Hwitaek’s waist while his fingers trailed up and down Hwitaek’s torso. Hwitaek could tell this was getting to him too, from his telltale red ears and the growing friction that brushed against his own hips. Hyojong leaned in, grabbing hold of Hwitaek’s head, his fingers wrapped around the back of Hwitaek’s neck and thumbs touching his ears. A familiar soft feeling jolted Hwitaek, one that washed over him whenever their lips grazed against each other. This soothed him and let him relax the muscles he didn’t know he was clenching. Before Hwitaek could nestle into the kiss, Hyojong pulled away from him. In a gentle manner, of course. 

 

“We don’t have to do it now if you don’t want to, baby. We don’t have to do it ever if you’re not ready to, angel, I’ll live.” Hyojong said, in a soft tone Hwitaek thinks nobody else has ever heard, one reserved only for Hwitaek. He smiled gently and in that moment, Hwitaek thought he looked like a saint if saints oozed sex appeal and looked ethereal even in the dark like Hyojong did.

“I’m sure I want to,” Hwitaek whispered in a firm tone, and Hyojong leaned in to kiss him again, smiling into the kiss. Hwitaek moved deeper into the kiss, but Hyojong tugged away. He sat back up on top of Hwitaek, moving off of the bed and standing. Hwitaek let out a low whine, cold without Hyojong’s warmth, but he reassured him with a soft hair ruffle. His hair would end up crumpled the next morning anyway.

Hyojong reached into his discarded jeans to pull out a condom and lube. He must have sensed Hwitaek’s restlessness, because he delved back into their kiss, deepening it. Hyojong drew lines down Hwitaek’s torso and abdomen with his fingertips, Hwitaek’s shuddering encouraging him to go further. Hyojong broke the kiss, kissing along Hwitaek’s jawline and down the nape of his neck, dragging his fingers down to Hwitaek’s thighs. He kissed them and nipped softly, a burst of pleasure and a soft undertone of pain accompanied his kiss. Hwitaek bit his lip, his dick burning even though Hyojong has barely done anything. This didn’t go unnoticed by Hyojong, whose tongue darted out and gave Hwitaek an excruciatingly slow lick from the bottom of his shaft to the top, the drops of pre-come caught in his mouth.

Hwitaek’s breathing quickened, his legs instinctively threatened to clamp shut and crush Hyojong. Hyojong grinned and pulled away, turned to the lube and slathered his fingers in it. Hwitaek looked away, a pang of embarrassment hitting him. He wondered what it would really feel like, having Hyojong inside of him. He’s imagined it many times over in the past, but it still felt surreal to him, that it was happening.

After what felt like an eternity to Hwitaek, Hyojong started to insert a finger in him. Hwitaek winced, an unfamiliar sensation spreading through his body. He’s never done it before, but Hyojong made it as pleasurable as much as it hurt, and it felt better than he thought it would, especially because it was Hyojong doing it. Hyojong fingered him at a painfully slow pace, but it felt so good that Hwitaek automatically gripped the bedsheets around him in ecstasy. Hyojong smirked as he added his middle finger in, and his ring finger. A soft moan escaped Hwitaek’s full lips, and as if in retaliation, Hyojong’s fingers curled up at an angle that dried up Hwitaek’s mouth in a way that made Hwitaek think he was going to come prematurely. 

“Hyojong…” Hwitaek breathed, voice full of desire. Hyojong smiled with adoring eyes and took his time with pulling out his fingers, a smile growing to a smirk. He took the plastic packet, opened it and rolled it onto his own dick swiftly. Hwitaek watched in amazement and amusement. Hyojong paused for another moment after that, hesitating and looked back at Hwitaek.

“Hwi, are you still sure? I don’t want to-” Hyojong bit his lip, eyes filled with lust but tone uncertain. Hwitaek’s guts stirred in response, equal parts fear and desire. Of course, it was terrifying, he was losing his virginity. But he was losing it to Hyojong, and he trusted Hyojong with his life more than he trusted himself. Honestly, he should be the one asking because he couldn’t believe that Hyojong was here and that he wanted him.

“Just shut up and fuck me.” Hwitaek groaned, legs twitching with need. Despite his cold appearance and weird habits, Hyojong was the most considerate and endearing boyfriend to him. But it wasn't the time to be sweet, and Hyojong’s eyes seemed to darken as he pushed Hwitaek’s legs apart.

Hyojong teased his entrance for a moment before he slid in slowly, the lubrication easing him through. Hwitaek hissed at the pain of being stretched open, but after reassuring Hyojong he was alright, Hyojong moved in and out in a rhythm that left Hwitaek’s palms sweaty and crumpling the bed sheets. Pain rung in his ears but it was tolerable and he trusted Jinho when he said it would only hurt for a bit at first. 

Hyojong thrust at a slow pace, leaning forward to kiss Hwitaek expertly. His kiss soothed Hwitaek like his favorite song, and it didn’t hurt anymore as Hyojong drove into him. Pleasure slipped into Hwitaek slowly like a drug taking effect, and Hwitaek started craving more than just kisses and slow thrusting. Hyojong broke their kiss, paused to readjust himself and Hwitaek could tell he wanted more as well from the redness that plagued his cheeks. Hyojong was holding out on him like the considerate idiot he was.

“Hyojong… faster please…” Hwitaek managed to sigh as his breathing got more labored. Hyojong’s dick was finally in him like he always wanted, but he wanted more, he wanted Hyojong to lose himself in him. He wanted Hyojong to be rough for once. Hyojong delivered, speeding up and leaned forward to ram into Hwitaek with more force. 

Hwitaek’s legs wrapped around Hyojong’s back, spreading himself to let Hyojong thrust faster. They settled into a quick rhythm, Hwitaek’s arms wrapped around his neck to press them closer together. The strange sounds they made almost drew Hwitaek into laughter, but Hyojong’s pounding filled him with an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. It overflowed out of his mouth in moans, encouraging Hyojong. His fringe kept falling into his face, his face was reddened with excitement and his muscles flexed as he rammed into him. Hyojong threw his head back, hips rolling automatically and a thin layer of sweat started to coat his glowing skin. 

In an effort to try not to come too early, Hwitaek focused on the tattoo on his shoulder, the one he watched him get at the tattoo parlor. That didn't work, not because Hwitaek had a tattoo kink or anything. It's just that Hyojong’s tattoos were what Hwitaek considered to be the sexiest part of his body, that's all. 

“God, Hwi, you're so… tight,” Hyojong groaned in between labored breaths and thrusts. All of Hwitaek’s insecurities about doing it for the first time seemed to have melted away in an instant. Hwitaek’s head jerked as Hyojong hit a particularly sensitive spot and he drove his nails into Hyojong’s back. Hyojong let out a gasp and moved down to nip at Hwitaek’s nape, leaving a hickey for tomorrow. Hwitaek would complain about how the others would make fun of him later, but he could barely get moans out of his mouth. Hyojong continued to thrust in the same pace and Hwitaek ground into him in return. All that time at the gym finally paid off for him to have kept up with this pace, but he could tell Hyojong was close. 

Hyojong’s thrusts into his sweet spot sent shivers down his spine and flashes of bliss threatened to take over him. His cock was throbbing, aching to be touched, but his arms were around Hyojong’s neck and every thrust forced moans out of Hwitaek’s mouth, too overwhelming for him to move. 

Hyojong looked at him through his half-lidded eyes, grunted and shifted around. He reached for Hwitaek’s dick, and he threatened to spill just from Hyojong’s touch. Hyojong’s hand wrapped around Hwitaek’s cock and stroked it up and down, coaxing Hwitaek to come. Hwitaek felt like he was drowning in a sea of desire, and Hyojong could sense it too, working his hand faster while sinking deeper into Hwitaek’s sweet spot. 

“I'm… gonna come…” Hwitaek could barely stammer as he arched his back, pushing his hips further onto Hyojong when he felt his stomach drop and his lips part automatically. A loud moan of Hyojong’s name came up from the bottom of Hwitaek’s throat, accompanied by waves of pleasure that shook through his body. Darkness and flashes of white filled his vision and left him gasping for breath. Come shot out of his dick, landing all over his stomach and Hyojong's fist but Hwitaek couldn't bring himself to care because all he could think about was how good Hyojong felt in him and around him. Hyojong was everywhere, his laughter tickled in his ears and his voice brought him back to his senses. 

“Watching you fall apart was really something,” Hyojong said as he pulled out and licked some of Hwitaek’s come off his fingers. Hwitaek couldn't help but go red while he regained his breath. That was a compliment only Hyojong can come up with. He released the blankets that he was gripping into for his life a few moments ago. He was going to have to wash and iron the bed sheets again. Hyojong pulled off his condom and got up to throw it away. Hwitaek watched in curiosity, almost drifting asleep when he realized that Hyojong didn't come and the condom was empty. He blinked his eyes open despite the exhaustion that threatened to take over him. 

“Hyojong, what about you?” Hwitaek asked and watched him as he walked back to the bed and plopped down in front of him with a smile. He was obviously still hard, but he reached out and ruffled Hwitaek’s hair, messing it up even though it was already messy. 

“It was all about you today, sweetheart, and I don't mind. I'll take care of it, your orgasm face, is enough porn fuel to last me a whole week. Don't worry about me honey, just go to sleep.” Hyojong said in a soothing tone, hair falling into his eyes. He pushed Hwitaek gently down on the bed, knowing he was tired from fucking. Hwitaek loved him for being such a saint, but sometimes he was way too generous to him. 

“No, no, I'm tired but you should come too. It’s only fair.” Hwitaek propped himself up and moved towards Hyojong, who sat with amusement. Hwitaek dipped his head down to Hyojong’s already hard dick like he’s done many times before. He licked his shaft in long and soft licks, the way Hyojong liked it. Hyojong threw his head back with a groan and weaved his fingers in Hwitaek’s hair.

“You’ve done this probably a million times before- fuck- it still feels amazing every single time-” Hyojong managed to say in between his grunts and groans. Hwitaek was never a dirty talker, but Hyojong’s mouth was downright filthy in that area. Hwitaek started to suck, working his tongue around his cock and moved his hand to squeeze the base of Hyojong’s dick. Hyojong gasped and tightened his grip on Hwitaek’s hair. Hwitaek would never admit it, but Hyojong’s moans went straight to his dick and soon enough, he was hard again. He ran his tongue over his foreskin, earning another loud moan from Hyojong.

Hwitaek bobbed his head diligently as his hand stroked the base of Hyojong’s dick, his nose rubbing against the trail of hair leading to his dick. He could feel Hyojong about to come, and Hyojong gripped his hair, confirming his thoughts. Hyojong gives a verbal warning as well between his panting and sweating, and something Jinho said the day before popped into Hwitaek’s head. 

Hwitaek forced Hyojong further down his mouth, just about touching his throat, and sucked as hard he could. Hyojong groaned Hwitaek’s name hoarsely, grabbing onto the sheets like he was going to die and came undone in Hwitaek’s mouth, a gush of liquid filling Hwitaek’s mouth. Hwitaek took Jinho’s advice and kept sucking, downing every drop of Hyojong’s come. He opened an eye to see Hyojong in bliss, lips parted and eyes closed. Hwitaek lets go of Hyojong’s dick and sat back up. He had Jinho to thank for that.

Hwitaek yawned, and laid back down on the bed, pushing the covers off to crawl into them. Now that Hyojong was taken care of, they can sleep. He looked up expectantly to see Hyojong stood next to the bed, a soft smile still on his face as he stared at him with affectionate eyes.

“I’ll grab a towel or something, be right back,” Hyojong said and turned to pick out his underwear. Can’t have their dorm mates seeing him butt naked. Hwitaek nodded to himself, eyelids fluttering against his control. Hyojong came back in an instant, flipping Hwitaek over and wiping the dried come on his stomach and the sweat on his forehead and neck. The towel felt cool and wet, causing Hwitaek to whimper from its touch. Hyojong hushed him with a kiss on the top of his head, discarded the towel onto a chair conveniently placed nearby and crawled into bed with him.

Hwitaek turned to face him on his side, a smile on his face as he peeked from his barely open eyes. He was fighting to stay awake, but Hyojong looked so gorgeous that he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Hyojong returned his smile and moved in to kiss him lightly. He twisted around to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, before turning back to Hwitaek, who pecked him on the lips, then kissed him hard. Hyojong kissed him back with the same intensity because Hwitaek was rarely so dominant. This kiss was different though because even though Hwitaek just nudged forward and kissed him lazily, he carried passion with that kiss. An overwhelming feeling that Hyojong gave him whenever he was around, something he can’t put into words. It was the way Hyojong’s touch and lips seemed to linger on him hours after he left, the way Hwitaek found himself copying Hyojong’s infectious grin and the way their hands seemed to be sculpted for each other when they automatically intertwine their fingers walking on the street or sitting at dinner or about to sleep. Hyojong ended the kiss softly to speak, in a way that left Hwitaek craving for his warmth. 

“Where’d you learn to milk? That was pretty amazing.” Hyojong teased and Hwitaek blushed in response. In return for covering him after a night with Hongseok, Jinho gave him some free tips on, well, sucking dick. Hwitaek’s knowledge about sex was really limited to what he learned in school and stuff his friends talk about. Hyojong taught him about a lot though, and just thinking about it made him blush harder.

“Uh… Jinho might have told me things…” Hwitaek mumbled shyly, and Hyojong chuckled, a sweet sound that rung in his ears. But even the sight of Hyojong biting his lip couldn’t keep his tired eyes open and his eyelids proceeded to seal shut against his will. He could feel himself drifting to sleep already, the weariness from their activities catching up to his body. 

 

“...I love you, Hwi.” Hyojong breathes at a barely audible volume, a smile spread on his face as his eyes watched Hwitaek sleep in awe. He could never bring himself to say it to him except in moments like these, where it felt like his love for Hwitaek would ignite an actual fire unless he blurted it out. It’s still going to be a while before he could work up the courage to say it to Hwitaek when he can hear it, but he’ll make it special for them. Even if those three words doesn't even amount to half of his indescribable feelings for Hwitaek, he’d be content with Hwitaek knowing even just a fraction of how much he meant to him. Eventually, sleep claimed Hyojong, lost in his own thoughts and his love for Hwitaek. He was right where he belonged, snuggled next to the love of his life and falling asleep to the sound of Hwitaek’s heartbeat.

Unknown to him, the corners of Hwitaek’s lips quirked up.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guYS thanks for reading this shitty smut i wrote : ) ) ) ) im not very good at this i honestly dont know why i do this lol (its because i love huidawn an awful lot)
> 
> ALSO TRIPLE H'S 365 FRESH IS KILLING ME HAJKDLFLS HUI AND E'DAWN LOOK A+++++ PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME ??? IF U CAN RELATE PLS YELL AT ME ON MY SOCIAL MEDIA:  
> twitter: @nochilluniverse  
> instagram: @nochill.universe
> 
> dont forget to leave a kudos/bookmark/comment if u enjoyed this!!! :D
> 
> btw if ur a good boys (my other huidawn work that you should go check it out) reader:  
> im so sorry i was working on this and not on the update so the update only has like 2 sentences so far // but i swear next chapter will be out next week latest!!! i hope u guys enjoy this lil huidawn one shot even though it has nothing to do w good boys (I CANNOT HANDLE THE SLOW BURN IN IT SOMETIMES OKAY I NEEDED TO WRITE ACTUAL HUIDAWN ACTION (WHICH RESULTED IN THIS WHOOPS)) thank u for the constant support i love y'all!!! <3


End file.
